User talk:Leader of CP Parties!
__TOC__ |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 16:06, August 28, 2012 Hi Custadork stop calling me garmadork, or i will need to destroy you using my Dark spinjitzu Ok garmadork :P Angry Custard you have to gimme a code but you gave it to Green Ninja(you gave 2 i think)Im angry now!i know you will give me another code.(can you give me more than 1?) - User:Ozann2 Sure Chat come on chat your ban was a mistake! User:Ozann2 I know but I could'nt be sure that I was un-done so I'm on the chat again now. The Avatar Custard, I can only change wig but no shirt else is in the same shape. Custard the evil bird clone (talk) 20:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I do not know who you are,please sign with four tides. Sure let me start http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/91/Penguin16.jpg Where is custard? hi custard, i want to as, where is the other custard?? Please tell me who you are,anyway something happened with the other Custard,they had to block him to change his name,something went wrong with the name changing and it got blocked permanently,community central apoligized in an e-mail to me,anyway I have to use this account now! Buh Bye! WINNER Ok custard, You have won my competition! But you could have written only one word, and still have won as no-one else submitted. Anyway, I'm making you a judge, so please get more people to submit! At the end of each month, I will discuss with you the winner in a pm in chat. Here is the award: -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 17:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) custard you are my fav user p.s nice blog i love the blog! Custard I'm banned help me please I'm sorry Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The truth Tymek sk came on to chat a few days ago and started bullying and spamming jackninja5 sadly no CM's where there to stop him me and Kaishadow are really to sad to say that jack has quit because of this. --The super spy's Homepage and Mail Box :P 09:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Leader of CP Parties! (talk) 16:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The bot I banned is FAKE! Admins please unban me! If you don't believe its fake then ask other people like pengy! YOU MADE MY BUTT BIGGER! Please Unban me. I only came on the Wiki to fin out information about CP. I saw the chat and thought: I want to chat :D Sp I clicked it. Please, Unban me.. Please. ~Tyger5000~ Leader of CP Parties! Talk 07:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry,rules a rules,you will be unbanned in 1 year. Sorry I'm sorry I did not know about the underage thing. Please leave a note on my talk page to tell me if I'm banned. Thank you, Protobot 2.0 JWW (talk) 21:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mail delivery! How long am I banned? I'm assuming your the one who banned me, and you had a good reason too. But how long am I banned, exactly? Please reply in my mailboxy thing. -123Kitten1 Signature Li custard, If you haven't already, please make sure to change the ending of your signature from: to: Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Pengy why was I blocked until year 3012? You must hate me alot. You betrayed me, you know that? you promised u wont ban me or tell anyone im 10. Leader of CP Parties! Talk